The invention is generally in the field of centrifugal pumps and fluid flow devices.
In the field of pumps and fans, there are generally two types: axial and centrifugal. As illustrated in FIG. 1, in axial devices flow is along the axis, while in centrifugal devices flow enters through a central inlet and exits perpendicular to the inlet flow due to centrifugal force. The volume between centrifugal fan blades usually expands out from the inlet to the exit. As shown in FIG. 2, a classic property of centrifugal fans is that the fan flow usually increases proportional to rotational speed. With both designs, in order to move more air and increase pressures, the size of the fan blades and motor have to increase which in some applications would be undesirable where space is at a premium.
In one prior art rotating radial tube pump device, Reid et al., (U.S. Patent Publication 20130336806) disclose a rotating pump in which a solid disk or rotary portion having more than one cylindrical traverse passageway having outlets at the edge of the rotary portion and having inlets connected to a center cylindrical inlet passageway that is perpendicular to and bisects the traverse passageways in the solid rotary portion. One of the main teachings of Reid is increase in the flow area by increasing the size of the air passageways without increasing the diameter of the disk or tubular passageways disclosed. However, even though the amount of fluid appears to increase with increasing passageway diameters the outlet force appears to stay the same. In one preferred embodiment, a cone-shaped passageway is taught to increase amount of fluid outflow without changing the overall disk shape or size but the outlet force still appears to stay the same.
Therefore, there is a need in the art for a compact pump or centrifugal device that moves more air and produces higher pressures in a smaller form factor than current devices.